


УПЫРИ

by Virginia_Tears



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Drama, Group Sex, Love Triangles, Multi, OOC, Sexual Violence, Thriller, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Tears/pseuds/Virginia_Tears
Summary: Чтобы сохранить отношения с Ичиго, Орихиме идёт на сделку с совестью, но в результате лишь увязает в болоте безысходности и разврата.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo/Inoue Orihime, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также размещена на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10272374

Орихиме слышит их. Слышит надрывные стоны Куросаки вместе с глухими, ритмичными ударами тел о стену. А ещё чей-то гулкий рокочущий рык. Отвратительные звуки отчётливо доносятся из спальни.

Она закусывает губу и замирает на пороге. На глазах внезапно наворачиваются слёзы, но Орихиме крепко зажмуривается, подхватывает пакеты с продуктами и упрямо проходит на кухню.

По пути ей мерещится, что она слышит оглушительные шлепки кожи о кожу сквозь запертую дверь.

Орихиме аккуратно сворачивает свой шёлковый платок, чтобы тот не помялся, кладет еду в холодильник и тщательно моет руки.

Звуки за дверью на миг затихают, но до её слуха доносится сдавленный, придушенный стон Куросаки, — и к горлу мгновенно подкатывает тошнота: ей невыносимо представлять, чем они там занимаются.

Орихиме хочется схватить самый большой разделочный нож, крепко сжать его в кулаке и ворваться в спальню, чтобы разрубить, наконец, эту порочную, заведомо нежизнеспособную, словно поражённый злокачественной опухолью орган, связь, в которую оказался впутан её Ичиго…

Но она продолжает стоять.

Потому что проще закрыть глаза, заткнуть уши и зажать нос, чтобы воображать, будто проблемы, уже который месяц отравляющей её жизнь, не существует.

Ах нет, погодите, она же самолично превратила её в ад.

Орихиме берёт телефон и негромко включает лёгкую бессмысленную попсу. На фоне звонкого затюненного голоса популярной певички она ощущает себя чуть увереннее и бодро принимается за приготовление ужина. Она думает, что сегодня следует состряпать нечто питательное, чтобы Ичиго смог восстановить силы после тяжелого дня, поэтому омусоба* и горячий мисо* кажутся Орихиме идеальным вариантом — она шинкует овощи и достаёт из холодильника остальные продукты, а для пикантности решает добавить в основное блюдо консервированных ананасов.

Пока она подпевает нехитрой песенке и взбалтывает яйца, звуки в спальне затихают. Орихиме осознает это только тогда, когда откладывает венчик в сторону и прислушивается: вот щёлкнул замок, скрипнула дверь и кто-то быстро прошмыгнул через коридор в ванную.

Орихиме дёргается, выглядывает из кухни, но никого не видит: Ичиго успевает запереться.

Она выдыхает с таким облегчением, будто огромный камень упал с её души. И всё же чье-то гнетущее, очевидное присутствие не исчезает: тот человек будто отравляет сам воздух и пространство вокруг себя, и Орихиме по-прежнему тяжело дышать, она по-прежнему чувствует это инородное существо всем своим телом, как если бы их с Ичиго квартира была его частью.

Орихиме отчаянно жаждет соскоблить этого паразита, беспрепятственно сосущего их кровь, но… так и не решается ни на какие активные действия.

В ванной мерно шумит вода. В спальне — настораживающая тишина.

Орихиме стоит, сжимая во влажной руке скользкой нож, и слушает: вот открывается дверь спальни — она понимает это по привычному скрипу давно не смазанных петель — и кто-то, шагая неторопливо, почти беззвучно, пересекает коридор. Орихиме знает: если она сейчас обернётся, то непременно встретит жадный, нечеловеческий взгляд пары волчьих синих глаз.

Она не оборачивается, и «тот человек», с минуту постояв в дверях кухни, уходит.

Орихиме шумно вздыхает, откладывает нож на край стола и опирается на него руками: ей вроде лучше, но голова кружится, и всё ещё тошнит.

Звук льющейся воды тоже затихает. Вскоре из ванной выходит Ичиго, по пути к ней он вытирается большим белым полотенцем. Орихиме проглатывает бестолковый вопрос, почти сорвавшийся с языка, натягивает на лицо приветливую улыбку — Куросаки отвечает похожей, но вымученной и виноватой.

Он подходит ближе и невесомо прижимается горячими красными губами к её щеке. Она в смущении прикрывает глаза, с наслаждением вдыхая терпкий аромат геля для душа: от Ичиго пахнет только им. Это успокаивает Орихиме, и она спрашивает:

— Ты голоден?

Ичиго заглядывает ей в глаза, пытается найти в них подвох, намёк на осуждение или, чего уж таить, неприкрытую ненависть. Но те светятся лишь лаской и заботой. Ичиго шумно сглатывает и кивает, ничего не говорит. Его руки крепко стискивают концы полотенца, обмотанного вокруг шеи.

— Тогда переодевайся, скоро будет готово, — улыбается Орихиме и возвращается к столу.

***

Ичиго и Орихиме съехались полгода назад. Гриммджо Джаггерджак разрушил их налаживающуюся совместную жизнь уже через два месяца. Хотя, размышляла иногда Иноуэ, в жизни Ичиго он мог существовать и до начала их отношений: слишком спокойно произошла перемена в поведении Куросаки, слишком просто он находил оправдания внезапным исчезновениям.

Орихиме поначалу и вправду верила, что он задерживается на работе: Ичиго как-никак работал в скорой, сутками пропадать на дежурствах для него в порядке вещей. Но беспощадная реальность раскрыла ей глаза на собственную наивность, когда она впервые застукала их в её с Ичиго спальне, из-за испортившейся погоды вернувшись после прогулки с Тацуки намного раньше обещанного.

Орихиме не устроила скандал, не впала в оправданную ярость, даже не зашла в комнату, чтобы увидеть, кто оказался лучше, желаннее неё — прокравшись по дому бесшумным привидением, она осталась стоять перед закрытой дверью, завороженная стонами Куросаки: никогда не слышала, чтобы его голос звучал так.

С одной стороны, её успокоило, что его любовником оказался мужчина: семью с ним не заведешь, он не сможет родить Ичиго детей. А с другой, уязвило — ударило куда-то настолько глубоко, что сперва Орихиме и не поняла, от чего ей обидно больше: от осознания своей непривлекательности для Ичиго или же от факта его измены.

В тот день, испугавшись быть обнаруженной и встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, что могло в два счёта разрушить её жизнь, она выскочила обратно на улицу, поймала такси и уехала к Рангику отогревать разбитое сердце в совместной ванне. И хотя Орихиме не смогла ничего рассказать подруге о случившемся, как не смогла позже припереть Ичиго к стенке за то, что он двуличная мразь, раз кувыркается в их кровати с незнакомым мужчиной, она кое-что осознала. Прежде всего важнейшее: ничто не способно умалить её любовь. Да, она продолжала любить Ичиго, боготворить, возносить его до небес, приняв предательство как очередную, ранее скрытую, грань его натуры. Зная о ней, уверяла себя Орихиме, она стала ближе к Куросаки. А кроме того, это знание было ей необходимо, чтобы покрепче зацепиться в случае непредвиденного разлада, вроде вот этого атомного взрыва, прогремевшего под многокилометровой толщей лицемерия и самообмана, удержать его, намертво припаять к себе крюками обожания и паразитической неполноценности.

Ичиго стал для Орихиме целым миром, добровольно занял много лет пустовавшее место рядом с ней и обосновался на нём с мастерством актёра, застрявшего в одном-единственном амплуа: Орихиме всю жизнь нуждалась в брате, если уж не в давно покойном родном, то в его достоверном двойнике, — и Ичиго стал им, стал тем, кем у него получалось быть лучше всего. Им не пришлось долго готовить почву, чтобы построить свой совершенный симбиоз.

Или не совсем совершенный?

Чем обладал тот мужчина, раз этого не могла дать Орихиме? А может, Ичиго наскучила искусственная идеальность кукольного домика, в котором они оба играли показушные роли? Все кругом взаправду считали их идеальной парой. Ранее так считала и сама Орихиме. И пускай, что страсти в этом котле хватало лишь на дежурные поцелуи по утрам да короткие объятия в постели перед сном. Зато удобно. Зато стабильно. Безопасно и красиво.

Третий элемент в их бесхитростном паззле мог всё разрушить.

Пока Рангику сушила её волосы и пересказывала последние сплетни, в процессе не стесняясь напрашиваться на двусмысленные ласки, Орихиме определила для себя два варианта действий: либо любой ценой отодрать от Ичиго этого человека, рискуя в результате остаться в одиночестве с ошмётками былого счастья, либо приспособить чужака для их общего блага. В крайнем случае — приспособиться самой. Следя за истосковавшейся по чьему-либо присутствию и теплу Рангику, которая вот уже сколько лет не могла построить новые долгосрочные отношения из-за тоски по давно разорванной связи с бывшим, Орихиме выбрала последнее.

«Я должна узнать об этом человеке как можно больше, но ни в коем случае не потревожить Куросаки-куна», — такой целью задалась Орихиме на следующий день, умело притворяясь, что ни о чём не знает, и наконец нашла объяснение любви того к плотным водолазкам с высокими воротами.

Ичиго, всё утро шарахавшийся от неё как чумной, правда, удивился, почему после встречи с Тацуки она навестила ещё и Мацумото и вернулась так поздно. Орихиме на ходу придумала корявую отмазку:

— Ну-у… ты же знаешь, Мацумото-сан сейчас очень одиноко. Ей нужна поддержка.

Ичиго, нахмурившись, с виду поверил — они прожили ещё две недели в относительном спокойствии.

Но, прячась за маской бестолковой простушки, Орихиме старалась следить за его поведением, чтобы отмечать малейшие перемены в настроении, а также подслушивать телефонные разговоры Ичиго и подглядывать входящие сообщения, выскакивающие на заблокированном экране его смартфона, когда Куросаки оставлял тот без присмотра. Последнее ничего не дало. Тогда Орихиме завела специальный блокнот, куда записывала все его поездки и «незапланированные вызовы» по работе. Так, сопоставив его слова с реальными поступками, устоявшимся расписанием и привычками, примерно прикинув, как он лжёт, она пришла к выводу, что Ичиго встречается со своим любовником как минимум раз в неделю. А однажды уже застукав их дома, Орихиме была уверена, что они соблазнятся её очередным отсутствием и встретятся именно здесь, потому что у Ичиго с его адовой работой свободного времени едва хватало на сон — он воспользовался бы возможностью сэкономить его для тайного свидания.

Орихиме специально выбрала выходной день, чтобы «прогуляться с девчонками», и пообещала Ичиго вернуться только поздно вечером, на самом деле рассчитывая благодаря маскировке — безликому бесформенному сарафану и огромной широкополой шляпе с убранными под неё волосами, в которые она переоделась в ближайшей подворотне, — проследить за домом и засечь появление его любовника. Пару часов пришлось ошиваться по местным магазинчикам, нарезая круги по кварталу, но, в очередной раз проходя перед домом, Орихиме наконец заметила его: как почувствовала, что высокий темноволосый парень в кожаной куртке на белом Кавасаки, припарковавшийся прямо на тротуаре, именно тот, кого она жаждала увидеть.

«Красивый», — подумала Орихиме невольно, пытаясь отодвинуть на задний план тоскливую горечь от осознания, для чего приехал этот человек.

Ещё с полчаса она только стояла у подъезда, нервно кусала ногти, боясь подняться в квартиру, где уже наверняка был тот парень, — Орихиме потребовалась вся её храбрость, чтобы заставить себя забраться в лифт. На нужном этаже ключи чуть не выпали из её дрожащих пальцев, а дверь удалось открыть лишь с третьей попытки: она старалась производить как можно меньше шума, напрягаясь, чтобы замок не щёлкнул, а сама дверь не хлопнула.

Стоя в прихожей, Орихиме замерла, изо всех вслушиваясь в обманчивую тишину: поначалу её оглушил рёв собственной крови в ушах, сердце стучало как бешеное. Наконец удалось разобрать непонятные звуки, доносящиеся из глубины квартиры. Орихиме, идя вдоль стенки, на цыпочках подкралась к спальне.

Стоны, хрипы, полуразборчивый мат и звенящие от возбуждения мужские голоса — вот, что она услышала через запертую дверь.

— …ну же, раздвинь ноги…

— Аа-х, не кусай меня!..

— Но ты такой сладкий…

— Заткнись!

— Не строй из себя недотрогу, я же знаю, что ты хочешь…

— Да заглохни ты наконец!

Орихиме зажала себе рот ладонями в попытке придушить едва не вырвавшийся из горла истерический крик.

Почему это происходит именно с ней? Стать свидетельницей подобного… Как такое вынести?

Орихиме проковыляла на кухню, налила стакан воды, осушила его и снова прислушалась. Кошмар продолжался. Но её появление осталось незамеченным. На какое-то время. Переведя дух, она решила использовать его по максимуму.

Как и следовало ожидать, в прихожей висела незнакомая чёрная куртка, которую Орихиме сперва не заметила от волнения. Потёртая кожа сладковато пахла по́том и особенно сильно — сигаретным дымом.

Было нечеловечески сложно сосредоточиться на обшаривании карманов, пока они… занимались этим… прямо в спальне…

«Я не слушаю!»

В боковых карманах Орихиме нашла полупустую пачку сигарет, зажигалку и связку ключей, а во внутреннем — водительские права и бумажник.

Особенно громкий стон обычно такого сдержанного и скупого на проявление эмоций Ичиго заставил её колени подкоситься.

«Не слушаю!»

Не осознавая своих действий, Орихиме вернулась с находками на кухню — в единственное место в этой квартире, которое, казалось, ещё хранило тень прежней стабильности: здесь она знала каждый сантиметр и помнила, как Ичиго смиренно ел её стряпню, хотя страсть Орихиме к кулинарным экспериментам иной раз могла испортить даже простейшее блюдо.

Вывалив предметы на стол, она бухнулась на стул и уставилась на эту короткую презентацию чужой жизни: двадцативосьмилетний Гриммджо Джаггерджак, если верить правам, был заядлым курильщиком, любил скорость, дорогие мотоциклы и не менее дорогую одежду, а также имел достаточно средств, чтобы позволить себе всё это.

Значит, такое нравится её Ичиго?

Орихиме впала в ступор. Отчаяние погрузило её в своего рода вакуум. Она и не заметила, сколько просидела, пялясь отупевшим взглядом в пространство.

— Так вот кто спёр мои сигареты.

Низкий сипловатый голос прошиб позвоночник штормовой волной.

Оно стояло прямо за ней. Это существо. Это чудовище, вцепившееся зубами ядовитой похоти в её прекрасного, любимого Ичиго.

Орихиме не могла пошевелить ни единой мышцей.

— Знаешь, нехорошо брать чужие вещи, — чуть сместившись, Гриммджо Джаггерджак, в одних расстёгнутых джинсах на голое тело, как и положено чудовищам не испытывая никакой неловкости от её присутствия, сгрёб сигареты и зажигалку со стола, закурил, уселся напротив Орихиме и выдохнул отравой ей в лицо с демоническим прищуром наглых синих глаз: — Какая куколка… А разговаривать, видимо, не умеет.

Как Орихиме могла пропустить момент, когда они закончили?

— Где он? — вопреки бурлящему внутри паническому ужасу промямлила она.

— Плещется в душе.

Уверенность Орихиме в возможности разрешить ситуацию в свою пользу рассыпалась прахом, стоило только оказаться непосредственно перед этим человеком: как с ним бороться, если у него хватает бесстыдства сидеть тут вместе ней после того, что он делал с Ичиго в её спальне? Гриммджо Джаггерджак даже не удивился, а ведь Орихиме буквально поймала их с поличным!

«Он может отобрать его».

— Убирайся, — Орихиме не узнала свой голос. Кто-то другой говорил в её голове, кто-то более дерзкий, более решительный.

Гриммджо издал ехидный смешок, пожевал сигарету и, перегнувшись через весь стол, наклонился к ней:

— А ты кто такая, а? Его жена? Насколько я знаю, нет. Вы просто живёте вместе. Так что не указывай, что мне делать, куколка, могу ведь и разозлиться — заревёшь ещё…

— НЕ ТРОГАЙ ЕЁ!

Ичиго с огромными, полными ужаса глазами ворвался в кухню. Он посмотрел сначала на неподвижную Орихиме, затем — на вновь вальяжно развалившегося Гриммджо, который явно считал себя хозяином положения, и с его губ сорвался обречённый вздох. Халат на Куросаки был надет криво, а с облепивших бледное лицо рыжик волос стекала вода — он явно не домылся и прибежал, услышав голоса.

— Чего ты разорался, мы с твоей подружкой всего лишь болтаем, я её даже пальцем не тронул, — фыркнул Гриммджо и потушил сигарету об апельсин в небольшой фруктовой вазе.

— Убирайся, сейчас же! — прорычал Куросаки. Схватив любовника и впихнув тому в руки всё барахло, которое Орихиме вывалила на стол, он буквально вытолкал того из комнаты.

Орихиме слышала, как они ругались, как Гриммджо, хохоча, одевался в прихожей, как громыхнула дверь… Наступившая за этой вознёй двухминутная тишина тревожной волной окатила ошмётки разрубленного сердца.

Ичиго ввалился в кухню. Ломаные, неуклюжие движения придавали ему сходство с насекомым, которому оторвали крылышки и несколько лапок. Ичиго подошёл и рухнул перед Орихиме на колени.

— Орихиме, я… Мне нет оправдания. Мне так жаль, я… — не поднимая головы, забормотал он.

Вот так всё и кончится. Он ещё раз скажет, как сильно сожалеет, а после поставит её перед фактом: я никогда тебя не любил…

Жизнь Орихиме на её глазах по кускам начала падать в пропасть, как развалившийся от одного меткого удара хрустальный замок.

«НЕТ!»

Орихиме сделала шумный вдох, чувствуя, как рычащий взбесившимся зверем страх ворочается во внутренностях, и упрямо сжала пересохшие губы.

Никогда, нет. Она соберёт осколки — подберёт каждый, как бы глубоко те ни вонзились в ладонь, сколько бы крови ни вытекло, и отстроит свой замок заново, а затем насильно поселит в него Куросаки. Пускай и вместе с этим дьяволом Гриммджо. Она слишком долго пробыла одна, чтобы вот так просто сдать завоёванные позиции. Орихиме смирится, она приспособится.

Она не отдаст Ичиго.

Как-то раз Тацуки сказала ей, что из любой ситуации есть выход. И даже сейчас, чтобы не потерять то единственное, что дороже ей гордости и хоть какого-то подобия нормальной жизни, нужно лишь покрепче зажмуриться и впредь не думать, что там, в темноте, за декорациями счастливых отношений расползается смердящее болото, полное разврата, лжи и гнили разлагающихся душ.

— Всё в порядке, Куросаки-кун, — нечеловеческими усилиями натянула она на застывшее лицо резиновую улыбку и обхватила ладонями его всё ещё мокрую голову.

Ичиго, крупно вздрогнув, безумными глазами уставился на Орихиме, словно это его мир только что перевернулся.

— Ч-что?.. Что ты сказала? — прошелестел он.

— Всё в порядке, — с той же искусственной маской повторила она. — Я всё понимаю. Если тебе нужно это… Если тебе нужен он, я не против. Кстати, у тебя мыльная пена в волосах, хорошо бы её смыть.

Ичиго замер, как громом пораженный. Он, очевидно, не знал, что сказать. Его лицо в мягких девичьих ладонях стало белее мела.

Орихиме повторяла про себя снова и снова: не паниковать, и тогда он поверит, обязательно поверит…

Ичиго разомкнул искусанные губы, уже собираясь что-то сказать, но передумал — или же ему не хватило духа, — и со страдальческим вздохом осел на пол.

— Ты… Ты… — всхлипнул он, горячим лбом припав к её колену.

— Куросаки-кун, ты простудишься, если будешь сидеть на полу, — уже увереннее произнесла Орихиме и осмелилась провести ладонью по пылающей шее с отчётливой россыпью свежих кровоподтёков — следами чужой страсти, следами того, чего она не так и не смогла раскопать в себе. Но разве с этим нельзя жить? Её любовь не обязана принимать физическое воплощение, чтобы не терять своей силы, и Орихиме превратит её в щит, которым убережет их союз с Ичиго, если тот захочет привнести в него что-то извне.

Орихиме в душе даже обрадовалась, как ладно всё придумала. Осталось лишь унять зудящую в костях жгучую тревогу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Омусоба – японский омлет с овощами и лапшой.
> 
> **Мисо-суп – блюдо японской кухни, суп, с растворённой в нем пастой мисо.


	2. Chapter 2

Наверное, таков закон мироздания, Божье провидение или чёрт ещё знает какое издевательство, раз жизнь суровей всего обращается с дурачками, которые воображают, будто одной силой воли могут удержаться на её виражах и скорректировать курс сокрушительного падения, когда всё летит в тартарары, перемалывая их до костного крошева.

Вот и жизнь Орихиме, её устои и привычный уклад день за днём расползались по кускам, что бы она ни делала: паразит-Гриммджо высасывал из Ичиго все соки. Тот превращался в ходячий труп: Ичиго похудел, стал чаще брать дополнительные смены и буквально поселился на работе — так старательно избегал Орихиме, хотя она из кожи вон лезла, чтобы угодить ему. Да, для неё Ичиго по-прежнему оставался самым лучшим, самым замечательным человеком, который, не щадя себя, спасал других, в том числе и её. Но наконец Орихиме начала понимать, как сильно просчиталась, когда заметила, что Куросаки буквально изнемогал от одного присутствия Джаггерджака.

Тот мог заявиться в любое время, вне зависимости от нахождения Орихиме в доме. Каждый подобный раз он силком тащил сопротивляющегося Ичиго в спальню на глазах девушки, и иногда их противостояние превращалось в настоящую драку. Ичиго, впрочем, никогда не выходил из неё победителем, и Орихиме оставалось лишь бежать из квартиры, умудряясь при этом покрепче зажимать ладонями уши.

Гриммджо призраком следовал за ними, его разлагающее влияние виделось в засосах, багровых синяках и кровавых ссадинах, которые покрывали тело Ичиго демоническим узором. Любой бы заметил, насколько он обнаглел.

Джаггерджак своей безудержной похотью и ненасытным голодом проломил пропасть между Ичиго и Орихиме. Они так толком и не поговорили.

***

Она возвращается из недавно открывшейся модной кондитерской в их квартале, куда завела привычку наведываться каждую неделю и покупать себе новые сладости, чтобы урвать хоть кроху радости, и слышит, как Ичиго возится в ванной. Судя по отсутствию чужих вещей, в квартире он уже один, поэтому Орихиме без страха нарваться на их личного дьявола прокрадывается на кухню, чтобы положить в холодильник коробочку с пирожными. Сняв платок, она идет проведать Ичиго.

Тот в холодном свете энергосберегающей лампы, скрючившись, сидит на стиральной машине и скользкими пальцами пытается прилепить на руку широкий пластырь.

Орихиме охает, подбегает к нему и осторожно перехватывает за запястье, чтобы посмотреть: на внутренней стороне руки, прямо на сгибе локтя, где кожа тоньше и нежнее, кровавыми полумесяцами проступают укусы от зубов.

— Куросаки-кун! — в ужасе восклицает Орихиме и ловит взгляд его ничего не выражающих глаз. Ичиго бледен, но на скулах ещё держится лихорадочный румянец, а губы дрожат.

— Не пугайся, всё нормально, — шелестит он, другой рукой осмелившись притронутся к её плечу в ободряющем жесте. Измятый пластырь шмякается на пол.

— Не нормально! У тебя кровь!

И правда, свежая рана всё ещё влажно блестит, а, чуть потревоженная, снова кровит — вдоль по руке Ичиго медленно стекает красная струйка, неровным ручейком повторяя очертания вены.

Орихиме, дрожа от злости, тем не менее с нездоровым вниманием смотрит на это мучительное зрелище, не в силах оторвать взгляд от укуса. Глубокий, с воспаленной по краям ранок припухшей кожей, он проступает на руке адским клеймом, и почему-то легко представить, как ухмыляющаяся морда Гриммджо погружает в разорванную плоть ядовитые клыки.

Эта картина встаёт перед внутренним взором, отравляет рассудок, и Орихиме уже не контролирует себя — нагибается и слизывает алую дорожку, прежде чем первая набухшая капля падает на пол.

— Орихиме, что ты делаешь? — дёргается Ичиго и пытается высвободить руку, но та не позволяет:

— Тише, Куросаки-кун, — не узнаёт Орихиме свой ровный голос. Ладонью она успокаивающе поглаживает его бедро. — Я помогу.

Она понятия не имеет, что творит. Сложно отдавать отчёт в происходящем, когда пряный вкус крови оседает на корне языка, вынуждает сухо сглатывать и подниматься выше.

Орихиме пропускает момент, когда два рваных полумесяца оказываются непосредственно под её губами — они горят огненной печатью, и оттого желание повторить за дьяволом, раскрыть пошире рот и укусить самой кажется почти естественным, таким манящим…

Ичиго вскрикивает от боли. Он напрягается всем телом, шипит проклятия и ёрзает, не зная, как освободиться, пока она проглатывает новую порцию крови. И лишь его надсадный стон приводит Орихиме в чувство. Она разжимает зубы, выпускает смоченную слюной тёплую плоть и радуется, что упавшие волосы закрывают лицо: непросто вернуть ему привычное беззаботное выражение.

Пока она рассыпается в извинениях и наконец по-человечески обращается с раной, приклеивая свежий пластырь, потрясённый Ичиго пялится на её растянутый в виноватой улыбке рот. Чуть позже, умываясь, Орихиме в зеркале замечает, что губы у неё все покрыты запёкшейся кровью.

***

«Так больше не может продолжаться», — думает Орихиме, когда перед дверью в квартиру ей приходит СМС от Ичиго с обрывками сухих бесчувственных фраз: «Ещё одна смена. Ночевать не приду». Она же читает: ещё один вечер в одиночестве. Зато, стоит ей в его редкий выходной уйти днём, как Куросаки уже не тяготиться ничьей компанией.

Но разве она не сама проложила дорогу чудовищу, решив сдаться и лишь держать смехотворную оборону? Так какой смысл теперь сокрушаться, посыпая голову пеплом?

Орихиме шмыгает носом и заходит в квартиру, пристраивая на тумбочке небольшой пластиковый пакет с логотипом популярного бельевого бренда: на прогулке Рангику приспичило потащить её в торговый центр обшаривать стеллажи с одеждой и не нужным Орихиме барахлом.

— Как это ненужным? — возмущалась Мацумото, прикладывая к её груди то одну, то другую вешалку с очередной кофточкой или блузкой. — Лучшее средство от хандры — шопинг! А то ты такая кислая в последние дни.

Орихиме не нашла, чем оправдаться, и Рангику додумала сама:

— Это всё твой ненаглядный Куросаки — даже не замечает, какая красота дожидается его дома. Знаешь, вашим отношениям не помешает добавить огоньку, — Мацумото заговорщически подмигнула.

Орихиме нахмурилась:

— Огоньку?

— Ну да. Погляди на себя — что это за бабушкина юбка? Девушки твоего возраста обычно не носят длину ниже колена, а у тебя же такие красивые ноги! Но хотя я знаю, перед чем сухарь Куросаки точно не устоит…

Следующие пару минут Рангику о чём-то щебетала с консультантом, пока та наконец не принесла из дальнего угла магазина новую вещь — чёрное платье-комбинацию из шёлка.

— Посмотри, какая красота! — трясла Рангику перед растерянной Орихиме мягко переливающейся тканью. — Пойдём примерим, я уверена, твоя грудь в нём будет смотреться божественно…

Забившись в тесную примерочную, она таки вынудила Орихиме надеть этот разврат: тонкие лямки и глубокое декольте открывали взгляду всё, что только можно, а на подоле помимо остального ещё и был разрез до середины бедра.

— Я не буду это носить! — возмущалась Орихиме, но Рангику настаивала:

— Будешь! Пойдёшь в этом домой — Куросаки обалдеет. Консультант! Мы покупаем! И забежим ещё кое-куда — для такого платья нужен соответствующий бюстгальтер…

Эх, знала бы она, что никакое декольте не возбудит Ичиго, думала Орихиме, кутаясь в свой простой тонкий кардиган, и, только чтобы не обижать неожиданно воодушевившуюся подругу, покорно приняла от другого улыбающегося продавца ещё один пакет — с дорогущим кружевным бра.

Чёрт бы побрал эту Мацумото. Если на Ичиго платье бы не оказало особого эффекта, то у проходивших мимо мужиков оно произвело фурор — столько липких взглядов собрала Орихиме, пока добиралась до дома.

«Что уж — купила и купила. Надо постирать», — с этими мыслями она идёт в комнату, не обращая внимания, что свет отчего-то включен.

— Специально вырядилась, как шлюха, или наконец вспомнила, что у тебя есть сиськи? — раздаётся из угла знакомый скрипучий голос, и Орихиме в ужасе роняет пакет с бельём, застигнутая врасплох. — Зря стараешься, принцесска, у него на тебя не стои́т.

Она оборачивается.

Гриммджо Джаггерджак сидит в углу в кресле, сложив ноги на журнальный столик, и дымит сигаретой. Орихиме уже успела возненавидеть эту вонь, но, даже если бы она попросила прекратить, Гриммджо бы лишь шутливо отмахнулся — ему всё как с гуся вода.

Вечерние тени искривляют его и без того резкие черты лица, отчего кажется, что глаза синими углями горят в двух провалах черепа, а неизменная ухмылка протягивается до острых скул.

Орихиме хочется содрать эту смеющуюся маску — хоть голыми ногтями, — и ярость придаёт ей сил выпалить:

— Куросаки-кун любит меня.

Гриммджо запрокидывает голову и хохочет так громко и долго, что Орихиме пугается, не случился ли у него припадок. Но, отсмеявшись, он возвращает уродливую гримасу и лишь ехидно фыркает:

— Не-а, ошибаешься, принцесска, он любит мой член в заднице.

Горькое осознание его правоты сдавливает ей горло, и Орихиме приходится отвернуться и отойти к кухне, чтобы не зареветь. Ей так это всё надоело, она так устала. После выбранного расклада в выигрыше остался один Джаггерджак — она же с Ичиго, их отношения гниют живьём. Но как бороться, если ранее она сама уверяла Куросаки, что «всё понимает», и дала им двоим зелёный свет?! Орихиме не знала, где искать выход. Ей начинало казаться, что его вовсе не существует.

Пока она, всхлипывая, прибирает платок и тонкий кардиган, под которым прятала плечи и грудь, Гриммджо успевает докурить и подкрасться к ней со спины.

— И где он шляется? — спрашивает тот.

Орихиме вздрагивает второй раз за вечер, словно испуганная приближением хищника оленуха, но не оборачивается.

— Взял дополнительную смену.

— Ну ёбаный в рот! — рычит Гриммджо и со всей дури пинает ножку столика. Слышится шелест упавших с него кулинарных журналов, которых накопилась приличная стопка. — Эта рыжая шваль динамит меня уже неделю!

Орихиме хмурится и осторожно оглядывается. Джаггерджак выглядит до чёртиков раздражённым, что разнится с его обычным поведением хозяина жизни, плевавшего на всех и вся. А значит, на работе Ичиго прятался не только от неё, но и от любовника.

«Что же, он совсем не отдыхает?» — только и думает она, в красках представляя, как Куросаки спит где-нибудь на холодном полу, голодный и уставший после смены в скорой. И уже плевать на растоптанную гордость, на страх и отвращение — беспокойство об Ичиго затмевает остальное.

Но только собравшись позвонить ему и попросить вернуться домой, Орихиме вспоминает, что в таком случае Гриммджо, всё ещё находящийся в квартире, окончательно добьет Ичиго. Она прячет телефон и раздумывает, как поступить.

«Нужно прогнать Джаггерджака».

Мысли толпятся в голове, словно настойчивые покупатели в очереди перед прилавком, и вместо посыла в известное место с её губ слетает вопрос:

— А как вы вошли?

Гриммджо закатывает глаза, мол, нашла, что спросить, но всё же снисходит до объяснений:

— Я давно сделал дубликат ключа.

И какой ещё ответ она ждала услышать?

Кажется, это их первый относительно нормальный разговор после той самой первой встречи, раз Гриммджо хватается за голову и неожиданного бросает:

— Я думал, вы с ним всё утрясли. Так какого хуя он не дома?!

Его необычное поведение настораживает Орихиме: Гриммджо мечется по комнате, словно наркоман в поисках дозы, переворачивает безделушки на полках, сминает в гармошку ковры и скидывает диванные подушки. А когда он внезапно замирает прямо перед ней, страх холодным языком облизывает позвонки: очередная злобная маска сходит с тёмного лица, и Гриммджо глядит на Орихиме пристально, не отрываясь, словно заметил нечто, что упускал ранее.

— И что Куросаки только в тебе нашёл? — задумчиво тянет он и делает шаг вперёд.

Орихиме отступает назад, боясь резким движением спровоцировать вспышку гнева. Очевидно, что раз Ичиго нет, то сорваться остаётся только на ней. А что она может противопоставить высоченному мускулистому парню?

Гриммджо приближается с медлительностью кошки, синие глаза мерцают, как болотные блуждающие огни, а Орихиме наконец упирается оголёнными лопатками в стену.

— С виду-то ты ничего. Жалко только, что дура. Но так ведь даже проще, верно? — кривит он шелушащиеся губы в подобии улыбки и тянет к ней руку. Орихиме же чудится, что сама смерть касается её своими кривыми пальцами, потому что тело словно парализует — она не может и дёрнуться, пока длинная жёсткая ладонь обхватывает основание шеи, растирает наждаком белую кожу над ключицами, а затем подцепляет бретельки платья и спускает их по плечам. Тонкий шелк, струясь, стекает по задеревеневшему телу, и сознание Орихиме словно ускользает вместе с ним.

Последняя мысль, ненадолго задержавшаяся в мозгу: Ичиго же любит чёрный цвет, возможно, платье ему и правда бы понравилось…


	3. Chapter 3

Брат всегда любил её пышные волосы. Орихиме отчетливо помнит старую ясеневую гребёнку, которой он расчёсывал их после душа, помнит тепло его рук, касавшихся головы и лица, и эти воспоминания согревают ей сердце. А две милые детские заколки, подаренные Сора, Орихиме хранит как настоящую драгоценность, но из-за частой носки они начали гнуться, поэтому теперь она не надевает их каждый день.

Ичиго её волосы тоже нравятся. Однажды он сказал, что они очень красивые.

Орихиме мечтательно улыбается своим мыслям, пока распутывает колтуны на затылке, и изредка поглядывает в зеркало туалетного столика, перед которым сидит: оттуда за ней наблюдает пара хитрых синих глаз.

«Я жива», — думает она и снова улыбается.

Верно, апокалипсис не случился, никто её не сожрал. Наоборот, ненадолго примерить шкуру Ичиго оказалось даже полезно: они с Джаггерджаком наконец изучили друг друга как следует, пока тот вколачивал Орихиме в матрас, а она и моргать не смела, следя за его разгладившимся лицом.

— Ну ты и бревно, — только и бросил он ей, уже выкидывая презерватив.

Орихиме не оскорбилась. В конце концов, она даже не вспотела — Гриммджо сделал всё сам.

Зато так она заступила на территорию врага, подсмотрела его стратегию и познакомилась с очередной уродливой личиной. Или же на этот раз тот показал своё истинное лицо?

И пока Гриммджо лежит в постели, разморенный и притихший, Орихиме испытывает ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение почти что пьянящего превосходства: сейчас ей хотя бы не страшно.

— Как делить будем? — каркает вдруг Гриммджо, прикуривая сигарету.

— Делить что́? — удивляется Орихиме. Даже перестаёт орудовать расчёской.

— Дура, не что́, а кого, — огрызается Гриммджо, выдыхая едкий дым в потолок спальни, и Орихиме мгновенно понимает, о ком идёт речь. — Я хочу его на выходные, по вторникам и четвергам. В другие дни некогда.

Она хмурится, стискивает ладонями край столика и неожиданно твёрдо произносит:

— Но Куросаки-кун же работает как проклятый! Нужно учитывать и его расписание.

Гриммджо пыхтит сигаретой, скользя по ней новым, заинтересованным взглядом.

— Отлично, тогда займись этим, куколка. Но чур дели дни поровну. Я в любом случае его не отдам.

— Я тоже его не отдам, — оборачивается Орихиме, пытаясь сохранить сосредоточенный, воинственный вид. И сдержать улыбку. Ликование переполняет её: наконец с ней считаются, она может что-то изменить, взять ситуацию под относительный контроль!

— Тогда нам стоит найти компромисс, как думаешь? — щурятся синие глаза в удушливом сигаретном дыму.

— Чёрт возьми, не верится, что я это говорю… — хмыкает чуть погодя Гриммджо. — Сначала хотел от тебя избавиться, но тогда рыжий бы точно задёргался. — И добавляет: — Но всё же не беси меня, поняла?

Орихиме медленно кивает, снова слыша утробное рычание дикого зверя в его ржавом голосе.

— Дай телефон, забью свой номер, — требует Гриммджо и тушит сигарету об изголовье кровати. — Подбери дни так, чтобы Куросаки к моей очереди был более-менее вменяем. Надоело трахать полудохлый кусок мяса.

***

Незримо, постепенно, словно таяние снега по весне, жизнь меняется к лучшему: Орихиме уже не просыпается по утрам с ощущением, словно увязла в зловонной трясине, а к Ичиго возвращаются силы.

Благодаря уговору с Гриммджо и их тайному расписанию им обоим удаётся проводить с Куросаки необходимое время, при этом не пересекаясь и не тревожа последнего, а Ичиго перестаёт убегать, прячась с головой в работе. Только он всё больше молчит, лишь отупело подыгрывает Орихиме в восстановленном после урагана кукольном домике, но ей хватает и этого: главное, что Ичиго рядом, что безобразных ран на его теле чуть меньше, что он спит в тепле и ест горячую еду.

Орихиме кормит Ичиго замысловатыми блюдами, гладит ему рубашки, таскает на свидания в парки, кафешки да кинотеатры и старается не обращать внимания на пустоту, карциномой разрастающуюся в родных глазах.

С Гриммджо она связывается каждую неделю: Орихиме сообщает тому о количестве запланированных у Ичиго выходных и наименее загруженных дней, а далее происходит их мучительный делёж. К своему собственному удивлению Орихиме каждый раз настойчиво отстаивает половину, и все так или иначе остаются довольны.

Но оказывается, что даже в логически выверенном, согласованном и удобном расписании случаются непредвиденные сбои: однажды окрылённая долгожданным счастьем Орихиме забывает про очередь Гриммджо и возвращается домой раньше положенного.

А там они с Ичиго уже не прячутся за закрытыми дверями, не боятся оказаться застуканными, и Орихиме поражается, как легко стёрлись из памяти леденящие своей неопределённостью образы того, что́ на самом деле Гриммджо делает с её любимым.

Она замирает на пороге, как и тогда, в самый первый раз — с распахнутыми от ужаса плоскими глазами, выронив пакеты с покупками из ослабевших рук, не разувшись, и слушает крики, рычание, стоны, всхлипы, раздающиеся из глубины квартиры. Там что-то скребётся, топает, бьётся о стену, воет и шипит:

— Куда ты собрался, падла, мы ещё не закончили!

Неужели Орихиме и правда думала, что, отгородившись картонной ширмой, сможет вытолкнуть из своей жизни этот кошмар?

Безнадёжность происходящего обрушивается на неё снежной лавиной, и на одну бесконечную секунду Орихиме больше всего желает вмёрзнуть в антарктические льды, чтобы терзающие её уши звуки наконец исчезли. Но затем крики утихают, словно утопленные в вате, — вместо них до слуха доносятся уже глухие, натужные стоны, — кровь приливает обратно к конечностям, и Орихиме делает шаг. Затем ещё один, и ещё. Она идёт до тех пор, пока не оказывается в спальне.

Там, встав в проходе, она видит Ичиго — он лежит на полу лицом вниз, раздетый, распластанный и скулящий, а на его спине сидит Гриммджо. Гриммджо одной рукой удерживает запястья Ичиго вместе, другой — отводит его голову, чтобы удобнее вгрызаться зубами в подставленную незащищённую шею, и Орихиме кажется, что те рвут не плоть самого дорогого ей человека, а её истасканную душу.

На миг она жалеет, что таки решилась увидеть это воочию, но затем понимает, что вопреки глубокому отвращению и сковавшему её оцепенению не может отвести взгляд.

Красные капли с едва различимым, тяжёлым плеском начинают собираться в лужицу на полу под подбородком Ичиго, и тот с перекошенным от боли лицом приоткрывает глаза. Когда он видит Орихиме, то становится белее простыни, словно забывшийся от жадности и ничего не замечающий Гриммджо за один глоток высосал из его тела всю кровь.

— Орихиме…

От звука слабого, надломленного голоса Ичиго Орихиме отмирает, падает на колени и подползает ближе. Гриммджо по-прежнему не обращает на неё внимания.

«Почему он не сопротивляется? Ему же так больно! Неужели этот дьявол настолько силён? Как я могу спасти его?» — проносятся в мозгу Орихиме беспорядочные мысли. Она тянет дрожащую руку к лицу Ичиго, но останавливается, слыша гортанный, чавкающий рык — это Гриммджо отдирается от растерзанной шеи, поднимает лохматую голову и упирается в неё абсолютно безумным взглядом. В его глазах больше нет сапфировой синевы — та сжалась до двух голодных чёрных дыр. И загустевшая от слюны кровь сочится меж плотно сжатых зубов.

Ичиго начинает вырываться с новой силой, что-то кричит Гриммджо, но Орихиме не может разобрать слов: словно остывшего белого карлика*, зависшего в неопределённости посреди космической пустоты, её по молекуле затягивает в бездонную пасть, и она забывает себя — забывает отвращение и страх, чугунными обручами сдавливавшие виски уже сколько недель кряду, — отдаётся зверю и сама становится зверем.

Чёрные глаза Гриммджо приветливо ей улыбаются. Он наклоняется вперед, сгребает Орихиме за затылок липкой ладонью и врезается в её приоткрытый рот своим, разжимает зубы и проталкивает язык, а вместе с ним — глоток горячей сладкой крови.

Орихиме давится от удовольствия. Раз уж ей к Ичиго в любом случае не прикоснуться, она получит его через другого: неужели Орихиме не заслужила хотя бы кусочек?

Ичиго рядом обмякает, сдуваясь, как проколотый мячик, глядит на них двоих и больше не может вымолвить ни слова. Но прежде чем он успевает шевельнуться, отклеившийся от Орихиме Гриммджо другой рукой хватает его за волосы и впечатывает лицом в пол.

— НЕ БЕЙТЕ ЕГО!!! — визжит очнувшаяся Орихиме и падает рядом со взвывшим от боли, почти беспамятным Ичиго. Она осторожно приподнимает его голову — от удара из носа пошла кровь.

— Ти-и-ише, куколка, не видишь? Он у нас к такому привыкший, — ухмыляется Гриммджо, вставая. Ногой он наступает Ичиго прямо на затылок, игнорируя протестные вопли Орихиме, и командует ей: — Полезай на кровать. И юбку с трусами сними.

Она не верит тому, что слышит. Но Гриммджо неумолим: в зверином мире привычные законы и порядки не работают, здесь слабый подчиняется сильному. И коль она обратилась в нём несуразным хорьком, желающим поживиться на обеде у тигра, настало время делить добычу.

Орихиме делает, как велено: трясущимися руками стягивает одежду вместе с бельём и ложится на кровать. Узор на обоях — невнятные бордовые цветочки на нежном зефирно-розовом фоне, — от которого Ичиго едва ли не тошнило в первый месяц их сожительства, внезапно напоминает ей мясной срез.

Держа полуживого Ичиго за загривок, Гриммджо затаскивает его следом на постель и кидает на Орихиме. Она принимает содрогающееся холодное тело в объятия и успокаивающе гладит Ичиго по волосам. Тот неуклюже елозит, с трудом ориентируясь в пространстве из-за боли в расшибленной голове и всё ещё кровящем укусе, норовит отползти, но вездесущий Гриммджо полностью контролирует ситуацию и одним движением возвращает его обратно.

— Расслабься, Куросаки, тебе понравится, — с жадным оскалом обещает он, наседая сверху.

Ичиго хрипит в ответ:

— Нет, я не хочу… Только не так… Отпусти её…

— А разве твою девку кто-то держит?

Орихиме, лежащая под тяжестью двух тел безмолвным трупом, ловит обречённый взгляд мутных карих глаз. Что она видит в них? Ей не хочется давать этому названия.

Гриммджо пристраивает обессилевшего Ичиго между её разведённых ног, раскладывает его, как марионетку.

— На, — порывшись в складках простыней, кидает он на подушку рядом с Орихиме презерватив и подмигивает: — Дальше давай сама.

Она не очень ясно понимает, что нужно делать: Ичиго ни разу не возбужден — трясётся от боли, сжался, закрылся, как морская раковина. Но под чёрным взглядом весом в миллиарды Солнц деваться некуда — Орихиме робко обхватывает ладонью его мягкий член, и Ичиго не может сдержать удивлённого «Ах!». Пока она постепенно смелеет, двигая рукой всё быстрее, Гриммджо, который нависает над ними штормовой тучей, проталкивает пальцы в приоткрывшийся рот Ичиго, собирает ими слюну и кровь, вытекшую из разбитого носа, а затем этими же пальцами скользит ему между бёдер. Ичиго стонет, шатается на выставленных вперёд руках, пытаясь сохранить равновесие и не упасть на Орихиме, но балансировать становится всё сложнее, пока эти двое ласкают его измученное тело с поразительной синхронностью.

Орихиме глядит на облепленное рыжими волосами бледное лицо, следит, как на нём сменяются гримасы стыда и удовольствия, и внизу её живота разгорается пламя: Ичиго больше негде спрятаться, он весь перед ней. Наконец-то можно узнать, что у него внутри.

Орихиме нашаривает квадратик из фольги, вскрывает упаковку и подрагивающими от предвкушения пальцами раскатывает презерватив по затвердевшему члену Ичиго. Гриммджо сзади давит тому на поясницу, вынуждает прижаться плотнее и буквально заставляет проникнуть в девушку, старательно задирающую ноги повыше. И вот оно — то низменное, плотское единение, которое одновременно и отвращает своей примитивностью, и возносит до небес, — кружит голову, посылает судороги по натянутым мышцам, раздвигает парны́м жаром рёбра, поднимаясь шелковистым облаком по трахее — сводит с ума.

— Смотри, как кайфует твоя сучка, — вылезает из-за плеча застывшего, пытающегося сдержать голос Ичиго голова Гриммджо и острым языком обводит края его чуть порозовевшего уха. — А вот ты у нас что-то скис…

С этими словами Гриммджо выхватывает из-за спины ремень (и когда только успел вытащить?), который с молниеносной скоростью обвивает вокруг шеи Ичиго и, ловко продев свободный конец через угловатую металлическую пряжку, затягивает одним мощным рывком. Того буквально подбрасывает, в передавленном горле застревает надорванный крик. Ичиго тянется руками к удавке, чтобы ослабить давление… но тем самым лишь вредит себе: Гриммджо хохочет, оттягивает конец ремня сильнее, вынуждает прогнуться до хруста в позвоночнике — у Ичиго из глаз брызжут слёзы, а по ключицам из растравленной раны снова течёт кровь.

— Это чтобы ты не расслаблялся, — мурлычет Гриммджо, наконец опуская руку.

Ичиго валится обратно на Орихиме, задушенно хрипит ей влажными губами в шею, и та, повергнутая шок от подобной жестокости, решатся бросить в скалящуюся морду полный ярости взгляд.

— Ха-ха-ха! Чего вылупилась, красавица? — издевается Гриммджо, наваливаясь на них обоих всем телом. — Вечеринка только начинается…

В следующую секунду Ичиго снова вскрикивает, дёргает бедрами, болезненно выстанывая нечленораздельные ругательства, и Орихиме чувствует, как его член проталкивается глубже в неё: Гриммджо присоединяется к веселью. В одной руке у него ремень, а другая ползучим змеем скользит по втянутому животу Ичиго. От случайных соприкосновений его пальцев с кожей Орихиме ту прошибают мурашки: она не хочет чувствовать никого, кроме Ичиго, но они трое сливаются в одно уродливое, слюной и кровью склеенное существо — шестирукое и шестиногое, трёхголовое, несуразное, пожирающее само себя, — потным горячим клубком извиваются на кровати в перекрученных простынях, подобно мистическому чудовищу, агонизирующему в предсмертных муках.

Каждый раз, когда Ичиго вот-вот готов рухнуть без сил, Гриммджо натягивает импровизированный поводок, выдёргивает его из полуобморочного состояния, и беспомощной Орихиме остаётся только смотреть, как лицо любимого с закатившимися глазами сначала багровеет, затем приобретает синюшный оттенок, как изо рта с прокушенными губами стекает розовая пена, и слушать страшные хрипы, булькающие за грудиной в лёгких. Единственное, чем она может помочь — изловчиться и упереться ступнями в плечи Гриммджо, но тот с неизменной лёгкостью их смахивает, словно надоедливых насекомых.

Орихиме не может понять, кто первым достигает пика: поступающая в мозг информация перестаёт обрабатываться, сознание застилает туман, но в какой-то момент тяжесть возрастает, все валятся друг на друга взмокшими горячими тушами, а конечности переплетаются, отчего она не сразу соображает, где в этой куче её руки и ноги. Орихиме адски неудобно, больно от давления на и без того объёмную грудь, а разметавшиеся волосы лезут в глаза.

Когда Орихиме удаётся выползти из-под двух потных мужских тел, она перекатывается на край кровати и резко втягивает воздух так, словно это её остервенело душили на протяжении получаса.

Что только что произошло?

Что она наделала?

Орихиме боится обернуться. Глубокое, выравнивающееся дыхание Гриммджо слышно отчётливо, а вот дыхание Ичиго…

Она откидывает со лба липкие волосы, садится на матрасе, ищет глазами юбку на полу, но тряпка затерялась не пойми где. Тогда Орихиме пытается натянуть на голые бёдра полы́ своей трикотажной кофточки, но замечает, что та вся в багровых пятнах, и в ужасе отдёргивает руки.

Тем не менее, тишина страшит сильнее всего, поэтому Орихиме таки оглядывается.

Лицо Ичиго, измазанное слезами и кровью, повёрнуто к ней. Мертвецкая бледность, неподвижность опущенных фиолетовых век с золотистой каймой коротких ресниц, ремень, по-прежнему петлёй обвитый вокруг его покрасневшей шеи с металлической пряжкой, упирающейся прямо в место укуса, на секунду заставляют Орихиме поверить, что Ичиго умер, и она с визгом кидается к нему, чтобы сперва стянуть удавку, а затем ухом приложиться к его груди — проверить, бьётся ли сердце. Но страх парализует, закладывает уши, застревает в горле, и Орихиме не слышит ничего. На прикосновения Ичиго тоже не реагирует.

Она верещит:

— Ты убил его! Убил! Убил! Уби-и-ил!..

— А-а-а, заткнись, сука! — огрызается Гриммджо, вылезая из-за бока Ичиго, и с размаху даёт Орихиме пощёчину, обрывая истошные крики. — Разуй глаза — дышит он, живёхонький.

Приведённая ударом в чувство Орихиме, обливаясь соплями и слезами, проверяет ещё раз — подставляет ладонь ко рту Ичиго. Едва ощутимое слабое дыхание через долгие перерывы холодит кожу, и это подобно облегчению от вида найденной на безбрежном небосклоне скрывшейся на миг за облаками заветной, путеводной звезды, которая вновь вспыхивает ангельским сиянием.

Ичиго дышит, он жив.

Орихиме убирает руку и спускается с кровати, не в силах больше смотреть на обезображенное нагое тело и разнеженного Гриммджо, который льнёт к нему со спины. Ноги трясутся, встать не получается. Тогда Орихиме на четвереньках ползёт из душной спальни по коридору в ванную, где скрючивается перед унитазом и выблёвывает, кажется, половину внутренностей.

— Не буду предлагать тебе подержать волосы, — внезапно слышит она и краем глаза замечает Гриммджо, который с сигаретой в руке заходит следом. Он нагибается над раковиной, включает воду и пьёт большими глотками, словно животное на водопое после засухи.

Орихиме следит за его расслабленными движениями, следит, как он ладонью зачёсывает назад длинную чёлку, разглядывая себя в зеркале, и снова срывается на сумасшедший, заикающийся крик:

— Т-ты убийца! Т-ты видел, ч-чт-что ты с ним сделал?! Куросаки-кун едва д-дышит!..

Гриммджо оборачивается, презрительно скользя по ней всё таким же чёрным, но уже постепенно возвращающим былую синеву тяжёлым взглядом.

— Во-первых, я никого не убивал. А во-вторых, какого хера ты спускаешь всех собак на меня? Если уж на то пошло, то убивали мы его вместе, куколка.

— Ч-что? — мямлит Орихиме, плюхаясь голым задом на холодный кафель.

— Вместе, вместе, — повторяет Гриммджо, который успевает перебраться к ванне и усесться на её бортик, вытянув вперёд длинные ноги. Затянувшись сигаретным дымом, он продолжает: — Ты же специально припёрлась в мой день. Тоже захотела порезвиться, а? На самом деле, молодец — это ты очень кстати. Куросаки в последнее время совсем в руки не шёл, больно бойкий стал, но зато, помнишь, как только тебя увидел, то весь прямо-таки растаял… Сегодня было чертовски весело! Может, нам почаще тройничок устраивать?

— НЕТ! Как ты можешь такое говорить?! Ты лжёшь! — протестует Орихиме, в ужасе от того, как Гриммджо всё переврал. Она глядит в его чернильные глаза, в которых вращается ненасытная бездна, и понимает: ему всегда будет мало. Когда-нибудь он поглотит Ичиго целиком — обглодает до последней косточки.

— Почему ты так жесток с ним? Зачем кусать и бить, и… — хлюпает Орихиме, не сумев договорить.

— Я люблю его, — признаётся Гриммджо, и это самый идиотский ответ, который только можно услышать: он явно путает похоть, собственничество и садизм с таким всепоглощающим чувством, как любовь. Орихиме бы рассмеялась, но приходится справляться с новым приступом тошноты из-за запаха собственной рвоты.

— Псих… Да что ты знаешь о любви?

— А ты? Ты что о ней знаешь? — парирует Гриммджо, наклоняясь вперёд. Глаза выпучиваются на его угловатом смуглом лице, и сейчас он особенно похож на сверхъестественную, омерзительную тварь, убеждённую в праведности творимого ею зла. — Знаешь, иногда того, кого любишь, так и хочется сожрать. Потому что тут, — Гриммджо указывает наполовину выкуренной сигаретой на свой живот, — самое надёжное место.

Орихиме не знает, что можно возразить на такое, и потому говорит лишь:

— Если ты действительно «любишь» Куросаки-куна, то отнеси ему хотя бы воды.

Гриммджо прищуривается, неопределённо хмыкает, и выкинув ещё дымящийся окурок в раковину, уходит. Он чем-то гремит на кухне и оттуда идёт обратно в спальню с кружкой в руке. Через какое-то время Гриммджо возвращается, и кружка уже пуста, а он сам озирается по сторонам в поисках своих вещей, шуршит в глубине квартиры, даже кому-то звонит.

Раздаётся хлопок входной двери. Наступает блаженная тишина.

Орихиме соскребает себя с пола, берёт зубную щётку с пастой и залезает в душ, даже не раздевшись до конца. Там она пытается смыть боль, унижение, удовольствие, отвращение — выскоблить этот ядовитый коктейль из каждой по́ры, — но понимает, что всё бесполезно: она смертельно отравлена. Как отмыть душу?

Вываливается Орихиме из кабинки совершенно обессиленная, но чувствует себя хоть ненамного, но всё-таки лучше. Она заворачивается в халат, бредёт на кухню, где находит практически нетронутую пыльную бутылку виски, и, давясь, выпивает полстакана: нужно набраться смелости, чтобы зайти в спальню и помочь Ичиго, как это сделала бы настоящая, добрая и сострадательная Иноуэ Орихиме.

За окном сгущаются сумерки, разноцветной гирляндой горит вдалеке река автострады, и в любой другой обычный день они с Ичиго бы сейчас мирно ужинали, обменивались новостями, возможно, даже выкроили бы часик — другой на дурацкое реалити-шоу, которые в изобилии крутят по телевизору… Орихиме хочется верить, что когда-нибудь всё вернётся на круги своя, но она понимает, что глупо тешить себя ложной надеждой: как прежде уже не будет. Не после того, что произошло. Тем не менее, в её силах помочь Ичиго как можно скорее забыть этот день.

Но, когда расхрабрившаяся Орихиме заходит в спальню, Ичиго там нет. Орихиме растерянно осматривается, даже заглядывает под кровать со сползшими на пол измятыми простынями, но Ичиго пропал. Поборов короткий приступ паники, Орихиме догадывается, что он скорее всего в ванной. В самом деле, дверь туда заперта, и мерно шумит льющаяся вода.

— Куросаки-кун? — зовёт Орихиме, вжавшись щекой в щель между косяком, но Ичиго не отвечает. Волна бессознательного страха захлёстывает с головой, и Орихиме бьёт по двери кулаком, требуя впустить её.

— Уйди, — наконец слышит она и замолкает, опустив повисшие плетьми руки. В бесцветном голосе Ичиго — нечеловеческая усталость и вселенское равнодушие, а это безжалостное «уйди» камнем падает в колодец души и застревает в самом её ядре, словно пронзившее податливую плоть свинцовое копье.

Орихиме пятится, врезается в стену и волочится вдоль неё, боясь рухнуть без чувств прямо в коридоре. На кухне она снова хватается за бутылку виски и пьёт прямо из горла, а затем выдвигает стулья и забирается под стол: почему-то именно это место кажется наиболее уютным, безопасным. Орихиме пьёт и пьёт, а слёзы всё текут из глаз, смазывая реальность в неразборчивый калейдоскоп.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Белые карлики – звёзды, состоящие из электронно-ядерной плазмы, лишённые источников термоядерной энергии и слабо светящиеся благодаря своей тепловой энергии, постепенно остывая и краснея.
> 
> Осталось дождаться ещё одной главы и эпилога.


End file.
